Akin
by Pie in the Face
Summary: The Doctor, while tracking down an interesting bit of Void matter, runs into Legolas, who is now living in present-day London. During journeys through time and space the two learn that Time Lords and Elven Princes are more akin then they thought.
1. A Day in the Life

**A/N: **Hello dear readers! This is my first shot at a crossover. That, and my first venture into the LOTR and Doctor Who waters. Wish me luck! *Nervous laugh*Do excuse any OOCness… though all criticism is encouraged.

It took me a while to decide which Doctor to place Legolas with, but I settled on 10, because I always enjoyed the way he could transition from humor to feels so quickly… Not to say 9 or 11 didn't, as it is the way with Doctor Who to bat around your emotions…. but I guess you never forget your first doctor! Although 10's time has long passed and we now welcome the era of 12, I hope you can still enjoy! I'd place this around the time between "Doomsday" and "The Runaway Bride."

Definitely AU in both realms, more so on LOTR's side… Anyways, enough ramblings on my side! Enjoy!

* * *

**A Day in the Life**

Legolas ruffled his hair and sighed. He leaned back on the couch and grabbed his glass of wine. Legolas made himself more comfortable and took a sip. He reached for the remote and clicked on the television. The news flickered into life. The elf deftly clicked through channels until he settled on the Olympics. Legolas rested his head in his free hand and took another sip of wine. He should've gone to the Olympics this time. Legolas chuckled softly to himself. He'd been to more Olympics than he could count. Even the first. Legolas sighed and took another sip of wine. "Archery," he mumbled to himself. "They should have archery back." Legolas gazed out the window of his apartment and looked down at the city lights. "Maybe I'd participate again," said Legolas with a wry smile. "It's here after all. Here in London." Legolas looked out of the city again, millions of lights like stars that fell down to earth and continued to glow. A buzz from the kitchen table caused Legolas to turn his head to the device, now lit up. He got up and looked at the screen.

_Can you come in Saturday? An Ancient Greek codex, along with something curious._

Legolas sighed. "Another grocery list, probably." He set down his glasses, picked up his phone, and typed up a quick message. _Yes. See you in the morning._ Legolas ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose I should retire," said Legolas to himself. The elf finished off his glass and set it in the sink. He re-corked the wine and placed it in the fridge. Humming softly to himself, Legolas tidied up his kitchen and living room. His phone buzzed again, this time a persistent one that signaled a call. Legolas looked at the caller ID and grumbled. "Yes?"

"Liam! It's Friday! Me and a couple mates are heading to the pub. Coming with?"

"I have work tomorrow, Will."

"Work? It's Saturday tomorrow. You choose stuffy old paper over a night out. Come on, I haven't seen you take a good break in a long time. You need to live while you're still young. The years are slipping away!"

Legolas chucked, "I think I have lived much and have plenty of time."

"Said the old man who regrets his youth!"

"Exactly," Legolas smiled.

"Sometimes I don't understand you. It's your mistake. See you later, pointy ears!" Will hung up and Legolas removed the phone from his ear. His fingers unconsciously skated over the tips of his ears. For thousands of years he told people it was a birth defect. When he had long hair, he'd try to cover them and even while he was Connor, he covered them with prosthetics. But in the end Legolas, no matter how hard he tried to become a man, couldn't completely shed his Elvish heritage. After all, he was the last of his kind. The last here to remember the time of the Elves. And when he forgot, the elves would fade away forever from this land. Never known as a reality, living only in the twisted legends.

Legolas shuffled into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "You need to live while you're young," Legolas scoffed as he repeated Will's words. "I live in eternal youth. I was part of the Fellowship of the Ring. The Prince of Eryn Galen. The ruler of Ilithien. I watched Empires rise and fall. And now, I work in a cave with relics of the pasts I've lived in. What am I doing with my life? A simple historian and an oddity with pointed ears." Legolas ruffled his hair again. "An oddity with short hair… and jeans," said Legolas with a twinge of disgust. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this short hair and human clothes."

Legolas got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. Removing a key from around his neck, he opened the drawer of the nightstand to reveal an assortment of old books and papers. Legolas reached in and grabbed a letter, carefully unfolding it with a great reverence. The elf smiled sadly as he cast his eyes upon the precise, steady handwriting of his father. Legolas read steadily, savoring every word, despite the fact he had memorized every word of every piece of paper in that drawer. He finished reading the note and gently folded back it up and reluctantly placed it in the drawer. Legolas switched off his light and sunk into his pillow. The elf gazed outside at the stars, although drowned out by the city, still gave him the same steady comfort throughout the years. He blinked slowly, noticing the sensation of transitioning from darkness to sight.

"The stars are bright tonight, father," murmured Legolas, switching into his native language. "Do I gaze upon the same stars that you do in Valinor? It would rest heavy heart to know that we may still be connected through the years, the distance." Legolas shifted his body and gazed at his ceiling. "Is mother well? And are all my other friends there, or wherever they may be well? I do hope, for that is all I can do." Legolas passed a hand over his face. "It is my selfish wish to see one I love again, to hold them. My foolish past-self thought time was his domain, for he could resist the call of the sea, see Middle Earth change, and be a part of that change." Legolas let out a sad laugh. "And now time is ever the enemy. What to do with too much time." He grumbled and readjusted himself again. "Enough torment with such heavy thoughts," said Legolas, admonishing himself. "Another day approaches." As the elf slipped off into his waking sleep, a mechanical wheezing, groaning noise encroached on the fringes of his hearing. Legolas brushed it off as city noise and let sleep take him, adding yet another day to his long years.

* * *

**A/N:** The Doctor will be coming around soon! Although, Legolas gets the limelight for a while, as I setup Legolas' current life in (almost) present-day London.

Anyone willing to Beta? If so, just drop me a PM or leave it on a review.

Feedback welcome!


	2. Four Letters

**A/N: **Hello again! The plot will be rolling here soon, one more Legolas chapter to explain our dear elf's predicament. Thanks to **Oakwrym** for reviewing! Onwards!

* * *

**Four Letters**

Legolas stepped out of his car and closed the door, locking it behind him. The elf hopped up the steps to the staff entrance to the British Museum. The light turned green as Legolas scanned his card that hung around his neck on a lanyard. Legolas opened the door and was hit with a familiar smell of carpeting. A network of offices and cubicles were spread along the floor. Legolas continued down the hallway to another door.

The security guard at his desk greeted the elf with a wave as he passed by, "Morning Liam! Working on a Saturday?"

Legolas smiled as he reached the door. "Good morning, Garett! Just getting a head start on a new shipment. Any of the books fly off the shelf?" Legolas asked, flashing him a smile.

"Not yet, but I'm ready to spring to your rescue if they decide to attack!"

Legolas laughed, scanned his card again, and punched in an extra code on the number pad. The door clicked open and Legolas bade Garett farewell. The elf easily made his way down the stairs and into the storage rooms and curating work spaces. Legolas breathed in the musty smell that came with artifacts and made his way over to his desk. Legolas sat down his briefcase and adjusted the knot of his tie. The familiar hum of the humidity control invaded his hearing. Legolas glanced down at the pictures on his desk. He had placed copies of photos, paintings, and portraits underneath the glass that laid on top of the wood table top. They were a collage of his life, papers depicting his family, Greenwood, the places he called home, and friends throughout the years. He smiled and wistfully skated his fingers across the glass.

Legolas walked around a long shelf of drawers containing small artifacts, to one of his coworker's desk. A woman was looking intently at an array of papers, hair tied back in a ponytail. The elf cleared his throat gently, causing the woman to look up sharply. "Oh, Liam. I'm glad you came!"

"I did say I would come."

"Oh, yes. But it's a Saturday."

"Do you doubt my word, Emily?" asked Legolas with mock hurt.

"No, no. Not at all."

Legolas smiled, "You said there was a codex? And 'something curious'?"

"Here is the codex," Emily said gesturing to the book and her papers of research. Tucking an escaped strand of hair behind her ear, she continued. "I started early this morning and it seems to be a ledger of food goods."

Legolas smiled. "A grocery list."

Emily rolled her eyes. "You make these findings so unglamorous."

Legolas moved to her side of the desk and grabbed a glove. He donned it and opened the book, his sharp, blue eyes scanning the page. "I have a feeling you would like to have this as your own project, but I will offer help regardless."

"You have probably translated it all already," pouted Emily.

Legolas frowned. "That look is unbecoming of you, my lady." Emily playfully hit him on the arm, eliciting a laugh from Legolas. "It's not _entirely_ true," said Legolas. "I've only just translated this page." The elf tapped a slender finger on the page he was reading. "And this one." He flipped the page. "And these…"

"Okay! I get it!" exclaimed Emily as Legolas continued to flip pages.

"It helps when you are fluent," smiled Legolas.

"Unlike you, my father didn't read scrolls to me as bedtime stories."

"It wasn't just that," said Legolas.

"Oh, do tell," said Emily sarcastically.

"I lived there," Legolas said. His eyes became intensely riveted to hers. "In ancient Greece. And in ancient Rome… Among other places. I was quite the traveler."

Emily closed her eyes and shook her head. "I swear, Liam. You never grow up."

Legolas' intense eyes had changed into a playful glimmer. "What's the point of being grown up, if you can't be childish sometimes?" Legolas looked down at her work again. "Besides, I think my childhood was much too short. I must make up for it!"

Emily gave a skeptical laugh. "Enough of this grocery list, as you so lovingly call it. I think your _superior _knowledge needs to be used on this gem that was found by the codex. Come, I'll show it to you."

"Oh, before we go, this is wrong. It translates to 'stolen,' not 'taken.'"

Emily rolled her eyes again. She turned away from the grinning elf and started to walk. Legolas quick-stepped to catch up. "It's nothing I've ever seen before. Another language, I think. The notes are short, leading me to believe that it might be a code or language that some resistance group created. The project was given to me, but I think that you should take it."

Legolas was puzzled. What could she be talking about? Even codes normally had some resemblance to a known language. Emily stopped at a drawer and pulled it open, revealing four pages, yellowed with age. Legolas cast his eyes upon the letters and immediately his heart stopped in shock. For written on those pages was a language he knew all too well. The lines curved and formed known words and letters. Without thinking, Legolas breathed out one word.

"Elvish."

* * *

**A/N:** Abrupt ending, yes.

Sorry. But I was originally going to have chapter two end somewhere else, but once it was finished, it was disproportionately long to the about thousand words of chapter one, so it got split. Thanks for taking the time to read!

Anyone willing to Beta? If so, just drop me a PM or leave it in a review.

Feedback welcome!


	3. Displaced

**A/N: **Welcome to chapter three! Oh yes, the moment you have all been waiting for. *Drum Roll* The Doctor appears! (Sort of…) The mysterious letters are examined a bit more and Legolas says he's fine. (What's new?) A big thanks to **Oakwrym**, **Impossible is my reality, **and **Restrained . Freedom** for reviewing!

* * *

**Displaced**

_Without thinking, Legolas breathed out one word._

"_Elvish."_

"Hmm?" questioned Emily as she carefully took out the drawer.

"Oh, I was just amazed at the writing. It's so…beautiful."

"What, no joke?" Legolas ignored the quip, too shocked to respond. Emily continued. "I was hoping you could shed some light on it."

"I am eager to get started," said Legolas, in a daze. He took the unit from Emily. And slowly walked to his desk, eyes riveted on the pages before him. Legolas sat down and put the papers on his desk. He picked one up and leaned back in his chair, his other hand gripped the chair, anxious to know what was written on the page. The first name leapt from the page and sent a shiver down Legolas' spine.

_King Thranduil_.

The letter was to his father. After all these years he thought he had the only written documents of Elvish in this world. Legolas had stayed long after the elves had left Middle Earth, continuing to resist the call of the sea. Living in the age of men, he visited Gondor many times and was happy protecting the heirs of Aragorn. But Legolas had stayed in Middle Earth too long after the time of the elves and a silence passed over the land from the Valar. Legolas no longer heard the call of the sea. A fear gripped him as he felt its absence. He handed off his duties as protector as soon as possible and left to the sea. Legolas lived with sailors and learned their trade, ever conscious that the sea turned not into a call to Valinor, but simply water. Once he had mastered its craft, he bought a small vessel in pursuit of Valinor, which he dreaded was not open anymore. A storm hit, and once it cleared Legolas found himself on foreign lands. Legolas quickly learned that he found himself in a world that never knew of Middle Earth, elves, dwarves, hobbits, or even orcs and other such dark creatures. It only knew of men and common creatures. It was a world dominated by men. And it was definitely not Valinor.

But here, in his hands, were four pages of Elvish writing, so very displaced as he was. He saved the contents of the first letter for later and looked for the recipients of the other three pages. "Elrond," he announced, and set down the second page. "Elladan and Elrohir." He picked up the last. "Galadriel." He was breathing fast. Not only did they find Elvish letters, they were to people he knew. Legolas rose, the room becoming suddenly too claustrophobic. The lack of natural light to preserve the pieces in storage turned the storage room into an artificially lit cave. One that he desperately wanted out of at the moment. When the elf first took the job he wondered why he purposely holed himself away in a man-made cave, but the fear and tightening feeling of being without the natural world slipped away and he became accustom to it. Now, his anxiety was at a high. His body screamed for fresh air.

Unchecked Elvish abilities had him flying up the steps in a heartbeat. Legolas just managed to not burst through the door. "Are you okay, Liam? You look a bit pale."

"Fine! I'm fine!" replied Legolas hastily to the security guard. With quick steps he made it to the outside, and the blessed fresh air. Legolas breathed in the London air like it was his life blood. The elf coughed, trying to take in too much air at once. "Get a hold of yourself, Legolas!" He commanded, uttering his real name for the first time in a very long time. Legolas leaned against the wall and straightened his suit and tie. The elf ran his hands over his face, trying to shake off the feeling of shock. He ran his fingers through his hair violently, causing it to go every which way.

The door opened and Legolas snapped his head to see who was invading his weak moment. Emily let the door shut behind her. "Liam? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he all but growled.

"If by fine, you mean terrible, then yes." Emily gave him a gentle one-armed hug for support. "Let's go get something to drink, yeah? Maybe a nice hot tea."

"No, no," replied Legolas. "I just had a sudden need for fresh air."

"Are you sick?"

"No. I'm fine," came Legolas' canned response. The elf straightened, relinquishing the support of the wall. "Go back to your grocery list. I will be down in a moment."

Emily didn't budge. "I don't think you need to work. Just take the day off."

"No!" snapped Legolas. There was a moment of shocked silence. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I…" the elf scrambled for words. "I just think I'm on to something."

"Just go home early, yeah? Please. It's my fault you came in on Saturday. Take the weekend off."

Legolas looked at Emily and mustered up a smile. "As you wish, my lady."

Emily slapped his arm playfully, but noticeably more gentle than before. "Stop with that 'my lady' stuff, you old-fashioned pointed-eared bloke."

"Harsh," Legolas said, screwing up his face in mock hurt as he touched his ears. He was returning to his normal self and participated in the banter.

Emily laughed. "Come on, you know you think it's your best quality."

"Perhaps," said Legolas slyly. He fixed his hair and gave her his award-winning princely smile. "They're pretty dashing, don't you think?" Legolas winked and the two burst into laughter. After the two collected themselves, Legolas spoke up. "Well then, now are we just getting paid to look upon my lovely pointed ears? Let us return to our duties."

Emily smiled. "If you insist, _my lord_," she said sarcastically. "Just don't work yourself too hard, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" saluted the elf. Emily laughed and opened the door, traveling down to the archives again with Legolas following close behind.

The elf settled back down in his chair and picked up the abandoned letter, his wits about him this time. He started to read.

_King Thranduil,_

_Your son, the prince, came into my care only days ago, with many hurts. I see it fit to inform you although Legolas has expressed his explicit wishes for you not to be concerned of his well-being, and is, as always, "fine." He is recovering soundly in my halls, after a near escape in an orc battle. If you see it fit, I shall send him home once he is well with a small delegation of my soldiers._

_Lord Elrond_

Legolas almost cried tears of happiness. It was a standard letter that his father received, one that always made going away to visit Imladris or on patrol hard. He stifled a sad, reminiscent laugh. He could almost see the grand arches that created the windows and doorways throughout Imladris. The sound of the waterfall. Even smiled. Even the touched of the blankets in the Healing Halls. He had always wanted out of those Halls and now, he would do anything to get back into them. Legolas was disrupted from his thoughts as his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Sir, there's someone here to see you. He says he's the Doctor."

Legolas raised an eyebrow in question. "Who?"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh yes. He did just ask that question!

Yay quick(ish) update! (As I already had half this done from splitting chapter two…) I'm planning to update every weekend to work around school, and hopefully I can keep that agenda, since I really only have about half this story figured out… But, as always thanks for reading! Criticism, feedback, etc. is encouraged!

Still looking for a Beta, if anyone is interested, just drop me a PM or leave it in a review!

And remember: "It is more fun to talk with someone who doesn't use long, difficult words but rather short, easy words like "What about lunch?" ~A.A. Milne


	4. What?

**A/N: **Hello again! The Doctor and Legolas meet for the first time! A big thanks to **Oakwrym**, **Restrained . Freedom**, and **Impossible is my reality** for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**What?**

"_Sir, there's someone here to see you. He says he's the Doctor."_

_Legolas raised an eyebrow in question. "Who?"_

A very happy voice came over the phone. "Exactly!"

"Oi! Get away from my phone and out of my face!" There was the sound of the receiver being placed down and muffled conversation. Legolas listened as Garett spoke to this… Doctor. Soon enough the phone was picked up again. "Yeah, sorry. The bloke is being all too jumpy for my liking. Talks fast too… I don't like fast talkers. He even had a banana in his pocket. Who _actually_ carries a banana in their pocket? He's got credentials though. I'll send him in, if you want."

"Very well. Send the Doctor down."

"I'll be keeping an eye on him."

"I feel safer already," laughed Legolas, waving to the closest security camera. He heard a grumble as Garett hung up the phone.

The security guard stood up and beckoned to the Doctor, who was currently resigned to a corner. "Come on. You're lucky you have paperwork, else I'd send you out." The Doctor simply grinned and walked through the now open door. The moment the phone hung up, Legolas quickly and carefully stowed the papers away in a drawer of his own. He grabbed a book on mythology and opened to a random page. His Elvish hearing listened as the Doctor descended the stairs. An annoying high-pitched noise started up and only grew louder as the Doctor grew closer. As the Doctor rounded the corner, Legolas could see that the sound emanated from a pen-like, glowing device. The Doctor brought the device up to his face and stared intently at it before tucking it away in his pocket with a flourish.

"Hello!" exclaimed the Doctor, waving enthusiastically to Legolas. The Doctor approached Legolas' desk and extended a hand. "I'm the Doctor!" Legolas took the proffered hand and shook it. The Doctor added more bounce and vigor than normal, causing Legolas to scowl.

"A doctor of what?" asked Legolas, frowning slightly as the Doctor produced that device again.

The Doctor paused and tapped the pen-like thing to his head. "A doctor of the universe, I guess. Patching up scraps and cuts, fixing up things…A Fixer! But I'm the Doctor, not the Fixer… That would be weird."

Garett was right, he did talk fast. "So, Doctor. What brings you to the archives of the British Museum?"

"To find an archive, of course!" The Doctor twirled the device in his hands before switching it on again. Legolas' hand twitched as he forced himself not to cover his ears. _Would that bother human ears?_ Wondered Legolas. _Obviously this man isn't affected. But he's clearly not...normal._

"What is that device?" asked Legolas, careful to remove the adjective "infernal" from his question.

"It's a sonic screwdriver!" said the Doctor happily, as he waved it in the elf's face.

The proximity to the noise made him cringe internally. "Yes, and it is in my face."

"Oh, space issues. I see. Met some certain gelatin creatures once. They'd explode if you got too close. Yeah, they weren't too happy when I landed in town square and caused a chain reaction. Although they _are_ fascinating blobs. After they go and explode in your face and you think you'll need to clean it out of your hair for the next year, they reform and yell at you, then continue on." The Doctor laughed "Funny things they were." Legolas was puzzled by this chatterbox stranger. He was down here for something, and Legolas was going to find out what.

"You have credentials to be down here?"

"Oh yes, I do!" said the Doctor as he reached into his inside coat pocket. The Doctor smiled and proudly held up a rubber duck.

Legolas blinked a couple of times, unsure what to say, and frowned. "That is not…" started the elf, but the Doctor noticed his mistake.

"Terribly sorry," he said and tucked the duck back into his pocket, and then produced a card in a small wallet. For the second time that day, Legolas was shocked into silence. He squinted to see if it was just a trick of his brain. "As you can see," said the Doctor, tucking the card away with practiced ease. "Everything's in order."

Legolas almost begged to see the card again, for it was written in perfect Elvish. _The letters and now this man. What does he know?_ "Yes," continued Legolas casually. "Everything is in order. So, sir, are you looking for a specific object or here to simply show off your… sonic screwdriver, was it?"

"Yes… No! Yes… I mean yes something specific. No, not to show off, although I do like to show off, so maybe to show off… Just a little." The Doctor scrunched up his face and held his fingers a tiny ways a part to illustrate how "little." The Doctor winked and waved his sonic screwdriver around again. "Ah-hah!" he exclaimed and dashed over to Legolas' desk drawers, jerking them open.

Legolas' eyes widened. _How dare he?_ "Be careful!"

"I will!" replied the Doctor dismissively, as he continued to stick his sonic screwdriver in each of the drawers. Legolas paled as the Doctor brought forth the four letters with a look of victory shinning on his face. The elf had a sudden urge to snatch the pages away and run out the door yelling 'Mine!' but he restrained himself, knowing that this stranger might be the key to finally, after all these long years, going home. "Ah-ha!" exclaimed the Doctor again, slapping the letters on the desk. The Doctor spread the pages, and without taking his eyes off them, he produced a pair of what looked like cheap 3D glasses from his seemingly never-ending coat pocket. "Yes, yes, yes! It's just swimming in Void matter!"

"Void matter?" questioned Legolas. At his inquiry, the Doctor snapped his head up meeting the elf's gaze, still wearing those ridiculous glasses, opening his mouth to give yet another long-winded response.

Whatever the Doctor was going to say died on his lips, replaced by a question. "What?" The Doctor scrunched up his face in surprise, and grabbed Legolas' face. Poking and prodding the skin. "What?" Legolas, extremely uncomfortable with the closeness of this stranger, tore himself away from the prying hands. The Doctor opened his mouth again, but the only thing that came out was yet another question. "What?"

* * *

**A/N: **And the Doctor yet again delivers his famous "What?" question! Don't worry, not much filler left before the adventure part comes in! :) Thanks for reading!

Want to Beta? If so, just drop me a PM or leave it in a review.

Review!

And remember: "Knowledge has to be improved, challenged, and increased constantly, or it vanishes." - Peter Drucker


	5. The Void

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to chapter five! Legolas and the Doctor exchange a few more words! Finished this guy up during the weekend also, so yay for an update before the next weekend! Thanks my reviewers: **Restrained . Freedom**, **Oakwrym**, and **Impossible is my reality**

And a big thanks to my brave new beta **Oakwrym**!

* * *

**The Void**

_Whatever the Doctor was going to say died on his lips, replaced by a question. "What?" The Doctor scrunched up his face in surprise, and grabbed Legolas' face. Poking and prodding the skin. "What?" Legolas, extremely uncomfortable with the closeness of this stranger, tore himself away from the prying hands. The Doctor opened his mouth again, but the only thing that came out was yet another question. "What?"_

Legolas was perturbed. _Was this man ever going to get unstuck from the question?_ "Explain yourself," he commanded, watching as the Doctor opened and closed his mouth, not speaking.

"Oh, hmm…Yes," said the Doctor, snapping back to his senses. "Well, you see, Void stuff is a type of background radiation that clings to those who traveled through the Void. There was one open only a few days ago… Or something… I don't know. Linear Earth time is so annoying." There was a pause as the Doctor removed his glasses. "This Void matter, well it's just swimming all over your letters here. I thought it was just some straggler piece of trash that didn't get back to its universe, but now I see that the Void stuff is a smidge different. You have Void matter on you too... I don't think the papers belongs to the place I thought it did. But of course, maybe it _was_ from that universe and there was this stuff, and I didn't see it. But that's not right, then the…"

"Doctor," Legolas said, interrupting the long, out-loud thought. "You are making no sense."

"No sense? Nonsense! I'm making perfect sense. You just don't have the sense to see my sense!" Legolas raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to say to the statement. The Doctor produced his sonic screwdriver and, much to Legolas' dismay, scanned him again. The Doctor broke into a large grin and laughed. "Oh! You're fascinating! Very fascinating. Brilliant, even! I like brilliant! How'd you do it? Not even my TARDIS can universe jump. It can space jump and time jump and just jump and… jumping jacks and Jacks that jump onto the TARDIS…" the Doctor trailed off, but cleared his throat and started again. "You've been here for a while. Here on this planet. Why? Who helped you get here? Or did you make it yourself?" The Doctor's eyes lit up. "Oh! Do you have extra brains? Maybe mini ones in those ear tips of yours? I've always wanted to meet someone with ear brains!"

Legolas was at a loss for words, bombarded with questions he had no answers too. "I have no idea what you are saying."

"Don't play dumb with me, Mister Alien Man!" shouted the Doctor, wagging his finger.

Emily chose that moment to investigate the conversation happening next door to her. "Oi! Just because he looks a bit different doesn't mean he's an alien!"

Legolas raised his hand in a calming gesture. "Emily, it is fine. We are simply disusing the documents that were found."

"It doesn't sound much like discussing as arguing! Who are you anyways?" Emily asked, her eyes skeptical and trained on the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned widely and waved enthusiastically. "Oh! I'm the Doctor!"

"Of what?" asked Emily.

The Doctor pouted. "That's not the right question."

Legolas spoke, intervening before Emily could speak. "We have this handled. Actually, we were just about to go to his office and further examine the documents. He has state of the art equipment that could give us an insight to their origins."

Catching on, the Doctor smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, state of the art. Tip-top. Perfect minty condition. One of a kind micro-macaroni resolution!"

Emily furrowed her eyebrows and looked to Legolas with an "are-you-sure-you're-alright-with-this?" question. "I will be back on Monday for work. And I will check these documents out of the archives for the weekend. I'll be fine."

Emily replied, obviously hesitant to agree. "Just be careful, yeah? With the documents _and_ you."

Legolas flashed a reassuring smile. "I will." The elf immediately wiped the smile off of his face when Emily turned the corner. With a sharp, commanding movement, he was face to face with the Doctor again. "We are going to go to my apartment and you are going to tell me exactly what is amiss here. Understand?"

The Doctor nodded, his face seemingly always in that dopy smile. "Understood and stood under!"

"Good. Now follow me." Legolas quickly packed up his things, not a gesture wasted.

Legolas pulled up to his apartment complex and parked his car. The Doctor had filled the short trip with lots of one-sided conversation, but once they arrived at Legolas' door the Doctor, blessedly, stopped talking. The elf led the Doctor up the stairs and into his apartment, where the Doctor frowned upon entering the room. "It's a bit dull in here," commented the Doctor, snapping the "l" at the end of dull.

"There is what is necessary."

"Yeah… But it could use a little more… character." It was true, his apartment was austere and tidy; the kitchen an immaculate white. His living room was a dull, earthy brown, with only a couch, a television, an end table, and a couple of bookshelves with potted plants on the top. "I know!" exclaimed the Doctor. "You're missing some round things on the wall. That would really bring it together."

"Round things? What would they do?"

"Nothing really," said the Doctor, shrugging. "Just be there… and not be square."

Legolas shook his head and placed the briefcase on the island table in the kitchen, beckoning the Doctor to sit. "Tell me why you sought these," commanded Legolas, gesturing to the now laid out letters.

"There was, for a while a sort of portal to another alternate universe that was open. For—"

"Portal? Alternate universe. Please, you jest."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I don't _jest_, as you put it."

"Then what is the truth."

"I _am_ telling you the truth. I have been this entire time. You're just being too stubborn to listen."

"Stubborn? You are the one who burst into my office and pawed through my personal items! I demand answers."

"You've been quite demanding! Quite used to getting your way," the Doctor rose from his position and rose to meet the elf. "Well it's not going to happen with me. You're not from here. Not from London, not from the UK and not of this planet, of this universe. You," the Doctor raised a finger and placed it on the elf's chest. "Better not be here for the Earth, because I'm telling you that I am the Doctor. The oncoming storm. I feel the turn of the universe. I am the destroyer of planets and entire races. If you set one finger down to harm these people. Remember my name."

Legolas balked. _Who was this man to claim authority over him? To accuse him of harm?_ "Doctor," he started, all but hissing the word. "It is true I hail from a land far away, the like of which none know of in the world today. I know not who you are, or where you hail from, but head my words. You name yourself Deadly Protector. Destroyer. Savior. _Doctor_. Whether or not you claim false laurels is mystery. You scorn me for stubbornness and accuse me of intent to harm this world. Doctor, I too claim name of Deadly Protector of my world. I seek not to destroy, conquer, or kill. I have lost all and am the sole torch bearer of my people." Legolas' sharp, blue eyes were riveted to the Doctor's, which were similarly holding a fighting flame. The elf had brushed away the Doctor's finger and drawn himself up to full height, exuding a commanding air and feeling much like his father. "I invite you to my home with hopes of solving a mystery that has plagued me for several millennium. False hopes, I now know. If you seek to accuse, leave."

The Doctor's face softened, but still held sharp passion. His voice lowered. "I have met many creatures in my long life, yet I have never seen or heard of you. You are a mystery, and I have found that most creatures that come to Earth want to destroy it or use it for their own gain. You, who are you?"

"Liam," replied the elf warily. His fury had left him, as the man backed down. There was a mutual fascination between the two. Each strangers and each knowing more than they cared to let on.

"Liam," stated the Doctor, rolling the name around his mouth. "Liam," his voice deepened. "Liam." It changed accents. "Liam."

"Stop, please."

"Liam!"

"I beg you stop."

"Liam. Liam. Liam. Liam."

"Doctor!" shouted Legolas, thoroughly annoyed.

"Hmmpf," pouted the Doctor. "Well, you're a big buzz kill. But! Dear _Liam_," started the Doctor, humming the 'm.' "We both know that's not your real name. I am the master at hiding my name. _I_ would know."

"Then you should realize that I hide my name for a reason."

The Doctor put his hands up in surrender, smiling. "Very well, _Liam_. Very well." The Doctor sat down in his seat with a flourish, and tapped his finger pointedly at the Elvish letters. "My turn to ask questions."

* * *

**A/N:** I had a lot of fun toying with the Doctor's wordplay and Legolas' syntax. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and thanks for making it all the way down here!

Review!

And remember: "Would you like to know your future? If your answer is yes, think again. Not knowing is the greatest life motivator. So enjoy, endure, survive each moment as it comes to you in its proper sequence—a surprise." ~Vera Nazarian


	6. One Last Adventure

**A/N: **And now the two find themselves ready to go on an adventure! Grand thanks to **Walter Dash** and **Restrained . Freedom** for reviewing!

And another thanks to my brave beta **Oakwrym**!

* * *

**One Last Adventure**

"So, you are telling me that I somehow passed through a rip in space-time and found myself here?"

"Yes, kind of, well not precisely. But simple mindedly yes," replied the Doctor, nodding and switching his face back and forth from a frown to a smile. "It must've happened when the Void was open here, that's why you and those papers have Void matter on them… some timey-wimey…stuff."

"Timey-w—" Legolas cut himself off, now knowing better to ask about some of the Doctor's choice vocabulary. "Thank you, Doctor. It's been quite an eventful day. The hour grows dark, and I release you from my questions. I understand my plight better now," Legolas dipped his head.

The Doctor paused. His finger tapped the side of his mouth. "I…I haven't gotten much of your story."

"I gave you what was necessary."

"Yes but… All I know is that you came here while on a ship, you've been here for "a long while," and you're not human."

Legolas chuckled. And took a sip of wine, of which he could not tempt the Doctor with. "I see you like knowing all. To be the one to explain. But, I beg you, leave me a mystery and return to previous work before you met me. And do note, that I know the same things that you know about me."

"Pah! I've told you much more!"

Legolas raised a critical eyebrow. "I beg to differ. You yourself are a mystery, one I have not unwrapped. All _I_ know is that _you_ came here while on a ship, or TARDIS, as you've said. _You _have been here for 'a long while,' hundreds of years so you say, and _you're_ not human."

"Ah!" exclaimed the Doctor, "but you have an advantage."

"Do tell."

"You know _what_ I am."

"But what context do I have? For never have I heard 'time lord' in my life."

"Hmmph," grumbled the Doctor. "Just humor me!"

Legolas let out a low laugh at the Doctor's pout. "Very well, Doctor. I called myself an elf."

"Elf? Really? How Boring," The Doctor rolled his eyes and swayed his head to the side as he elongated the 'o.'

"Eldar, if you wish for a more 'original' name."

"Eldar," the Doctor cocked his head. "Now, _that's_ better. There are so many elves. From the invisible ones ones on Gallius Four to the blood-sucking ones in the Verrian System." The Doctor squinted. "You're not going to want to make a meal of me?"

The elf shook his head slightly. "No, I hope not."

"Ah, well that is reassuring," said the Doctor with a grin. "So…um, you don't fancy going out for some chips?"

"Chips? Doctor, I appreciate the offer, but as I mentioned the hour grows late. Have you not better things to occupy yourself with than an elf?"

"I…uh…" The Doctor scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to proceed. "Normally something happens to me. Something exciting, you know? I have to go dashing off to save the word. Whether it be from Cybermen, Raxacoricofallapatorian Slitheen, maybe even a horde of killer bees…" the Doctor trailed off. "But here I am having to actually use my _words._"

"Doctor, what are you trying to say?"

"Liam, it gets boring gallivanting around the universes and saving people…" the Doctor sighed, his face rapidly changing expressions as he continued to find words. "What if I said nothing is entirely impossible?"

"I would think you a dreamer."

"A dreamer? Hmm... I am and always will be the optimist, the hoper of far-flung hopes and the dreamer of improbable dreams! But Liam, would you care to share in an adventure?"

"An adventure? I have had too many in my life."

The Doctor grinned. "Ah, so have I, my Eldar friend! But that has never stopped me! Always traveling the stars… Say, Liam, I don't think in that long life of yours you keep talking about, you've traveled through time and space."

"Your assumption is correct."

"How would you like to try and find your home?"

Legolas' heart flared with hope. Long had he sought a way home, before finally accepting the inevitable of his permanent residence in the land he found himself in. Now this stranger steps into his life and offers a possible way home. He kept his emotions in check though, having learned that they just caused troubles. He tried to gently turn away the offer. "You said it yourself: Impossible to return."

"Ah! But didn't you just call me the dreamer?" The Doctor leaned closer, the chair groaned slightly at the change in weight. "Give it a try. I could have you back here by that promised, boring, Monday workday." The Doctor looked eager.

"You must have better things to do than be a chauffeur to someone you met merely hours ago," Legolas said, his eyes downcast.

"Nonsense! Stop being daft! I've seen the pictures on your desk. I've seen the longing in your eyes when you gaze out the window. A traveler knows another traveler. Tell me, why not one more adventure?"

"One more adventure," repeated the elf, rolling the words around his mouth. _What a strange concept._ Never in a long time had he thought of adventuring. After fighting in many wars throughout history, and obtaining jobs from bodyguard to police, he finally decided to finally lay down his weapons and retire from his self-appointed job as protector. Legolas found the past held a comfortable assurance to it, and opted to help with his first-hand knowledge of history. But now, to become an adventurer again, to roam the wilds and unknowns like one of the Three Hunters again. The notion tugged at his heart, a long-buried side of him awoke.

_One last adventure._ The words were intoxicatingly sweet. To walk the world again and all with the hope of seeing his homeland again. A faint hope, but a hope none the less.

_One last adventure._ A rashness and an itch to explore, one he had not felt since he was an elfling, overtook him. The elf smiled, a certain wanderlust called out to him.

"Yes, Doctor. I think I will join you for one last adventure."

The Doctor beamed, springing up from the chair. "Brilliant! Pack your bags! Point to a star!" The elf, no stranger to moving from place to place quickly knew exactly what to bring.

Legolas reached out to the wine bottle, intending to put it away, but the Doctor stayed his hand. "Leave it. I can get you back before it even gets warm." The Doctor winked and trotted to the door, holding it open.

"Ready," announced Legolas a few moments later.

With a laugh, the Doctor darted through the door. "Allons-y!"

* * *

**A/N: **I swear adventure is on its way! This was a bit of a filler chapter to get both of them in the TARDIS. Excuse the OOCness of the Doctor and Legolas this round, I found myself floundering for a way to get the two on an adventure, I mean normally some grandiose event causes the companion to join the Doctor before they can even blink, but in my case it was a conversation, since Elvish papers can't really harm people that much… except give Legolas a near heart attack… So I guess even the Doctor is a bit rusty in having to formally invite people aboard! And Legolas hasn't been thought of just adventuring for many long years, so they're both out of their element…

Thanks for reading! Review!

And remember: "All generalizations are false, including this one." ~Mark Twain


	7. Tell

**A/N: **The stirrings for adventure! And the story finally picks up a bit of speed. Thanks to **Restrained . Freedom **and **Mr. Nikelai **for the reviews!

* * *

**Tell**

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" exclaimed the Doctor, flinging open the doors of a blue police callbox. "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"It is…" started Legolas, as he cautiously walked through the open doors .

"Go on," the Doctor grinned.

"It's…"

"Yeah?"

"It is bigger on the inside," breathed Legolas, his eyes full of wonder. He had walked through the Elven Halls and marveled at the yawning archways, spiraling and climbing up to the ceilings in a show of precise, elegant workmanship. And he had traveled through the Dwarven Halls of Stone, their cavernous expanse stretching further than even his elven eyes could see, yet here in this room, never had he felt something so vast, so infinite. It made his head spin. On the outside, the police box was innocently normal, a common sight on the streets only a few years back… Or more… He lost track of the years as they melded together. But once the elf stepped inside, he was struck with a sense of weightlessness, as if infinity stretched out in all directions.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" The Doctor was still grinning widely as he hopped up to the console in the middle of the room, his shoes making small clanks as they made contact with the metal flooring.

Legolas spun around in place, still in awe. "It feels…forever."

Doctor winked, and pressed a few more buttons. "Time Lord science! Don't worry, you'll get over it soon." The Doctor lifted his hand and with a great show, turned a knob. "And there's your room. It's just up the stairs and to the right! It's quite standard right now, but you won't be needing it soon, so…" The Doctor gestured wildly. The other rooms we can talk about later. I'm in a bit of a remodeling phase right now. I do it when I get bored. Keeps things fresh, keeps old memories from spoiling! It's a busy business, traveling and moving on." The Doctor glanced at the elf that was still rooted in the same place. "Well, what are you waiting for? Drop your things, let's start running!"

Legolas blinked a couple of time, clearing his head. He snapped out his revere and took a step towards the directed room. His legs feeling unnaturally week as the same feeling of weightlessness swam about around of him. As he descended the steps again, the Doctor was sitting in a rolling office chair. _Where did that come from?_ And rolling around the console, the look on his face was one of a child in a sweet shop. Noticing his elven companion, the Doctor jumped up, the chair rolling away and hitting the railing with a thud. "Ah, there you are! I thought I'd have to start a cross-stich to pass the time!"

"I was only gone for a moment."

"A moment too long! Well, which star? Pick anyone, anywhere, any_when_!"

"I…I do not…"

"So slow, too slow with the response. Have I accidentally pressed your slow motion button? Perhaps. Being have so many preverbal buttons. Well let's just put her on random!" The Doctor spun a few more odd-looking tabs and pressed glowing buttons, before spinning around, clock fanning out around him, and pulling down on a lever. "Hold on! We're unwrapping a surprise!"

* * *

A mechanical wheezing, groaning sound filled the air as the TARDIS materialized at their random time and location. Legolas furrowed his brow for a moment as the sound was oddly familiar. The elf gently shook himself and brushed off the feeling. The Doctor gave the console a pat and rushed to the door. "We are here! Wherever here may be!" The Doctor gestured to the closed doors, "After you!"

Legolas reached out and grasped the TARDIS door handles, gripping them for a moment, feeling the cool, worn metal. With a great sigh, he pushed forward, the action sheading his ties with the home he had built in London. _One last adventure_.

Light flooded in through the doorway and the sound of people bustling about greeted their ears. Legolas looked about. The place they had landed looked much like a standard European village during the Middle Ages. The Doctor shuffled himself beside Legolas, looking out also. "Huh," remarked the Doctor. "So many stars in the universe and she decided to stay on Earth." The two stepped out. "Very typical!" called the Doctor as the doors shut behind them. The Doctor turned to "Well! Let's go see what is so interesting that the TARDIS decided to bring us here."

The Doctor continued forward with confidence, striding into what seemed to be a marketplace, hands resting casually in his pockets. Legolas followed behind, his eyes wary of the new environment. "Where are we?"

The Doctor turned and replied simply, "Earth."

"Where on Earth?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't know. That's part of the fun! But we'll find out soon. It tastes like Austria though," said the Doctor licking his lips.

"When in Austria?"

The Doctor grinned, and continued his walk. "Ah, now you're understanding how to ask questions! Quick study. I did say you were clever…" The Doctor stopped a woman carrying a basket of apples. "What year is it?"

The woman furrowed her eyebrows at the brashness of the man, but replied slowly. "1307. November."

The Doctor gave his thanks and turned to his elven companion. "There you go. November 1307. In…" the Doctor stopped another person, a small boy chasing after a dog. "Altdorf!"

Legolas frowned, where had he heard that name before. _Altdorf…_ By then, the two had made it to the main square. Legolas' face was skeptical. "Truly?"

"Yes, trust me, I'm the Doctor!"

A realization dawned on Legolas. He had learned many languages over the years, yet the Doctor spoke English to the people he stopped in the street. "How are you communicating with them?"

"Oh, yes. The TARDIS. It gets into your brain, translates stuff. Quite handy when you're in a sticky situation."

Legolas nodded slowly. Curious. Switching to Elvish, Legolas asked. "Can it translate all languages?"

The Doctor turned, interest playing across his features. "Say it again." Legolas repeated the phrase. "All languages? It learns. Quickly too. Languages it doesn't know, complex languages, Gallifreyan for example, takes a longer for your simple brains to handle the TARDIS translation."

Legolas smiled, hopeful, continuing in elvish, which he was unable to talk to anyone with but himself. "If I speak in Elvish, you will understand?"

The Doctor smiled. "_I_ will, but I suggest you use your other language for people we meet on the way. Less chance of a slow translation starting a war that will cause the left 42% of the Earth, minus the hamsters, mind you, to explode." Legolas brushed off the Doctor's odd comment, overjoyed by the fact that he could relax into his native tongue with the Doctor.

In the center of the square was a pole with a hat mounted to the top. "Curious," commented the Doctor. "Why would anyone want to hang a hat up there?"

It was that moment that two soldiers on the outskirts of the square approached them. "Oh hello!" greeted the Doctor, his usual amiable self.

The guards seemed un-phased. One glared at the Doctor, who continued to smile away. "You did not bow before his majesty's hat."

The other trained his eyes on Legolas. I have not seen you here. What's your name?" he asked gruffly.

Legolas, who was accustom to giving out false names, grabbed for the first male name on his mind, who was the person who called him last night. "William." Then it struck him, and Legolas immediately wished to take back his words. _Altdorf. November 1307. William._ Legolas heard a groan next to him. The Doctor must have come to the same conclusion.

The guard's eyes widened. "William. The William Tell? "

Without giving the two a chance to retaliate, the first guard seized the Doctor's arm, and the other mirrored the action with Legolas. The elf shot a glance to the Doctor, hissing underneath his breath, "Do all of your adventures go astray?"

The Doctor smiled, "It's not adventure without conflict!"

The guard tugged his arm, "His majesty will wish to see you. Come with us. Don't struggle."

The Doctor nodded enthusiastically, "Take us to your leader!"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh dear, poor Legolas has inadvertently filled the role of a famous historical archer… Huh, well I guess it's a good match. Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcome!

Review!

And remember: "By all means let's be open-minded, but not so open-minded that our brains drop out." ~Richard Dawkins


	8. Apples and Arrows

**A/N: **The Doctor is worried about getting his hair messed up by Legolas' stunt, and a certain elf has a mischievous side. A shout out to my lovely reviewers: **Restrained . Freedom**, **Impossible is my reality**, and **Mr. Nikelai** .Thanks!

And again, thanks to my beta **Oakwrym**!

* * *

**Apples and Arrows**

Legolas sighed as he rested his head against the walls of the cart. "Stop being so down!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Are you so accustomed to capture that you laugh in the face of it?"

"I'm just very confident in my ability to get out of tight situations. This is definitely not a bad situation."

"Are you so relaxed in your position that you do not think of others?" Legolas grumbled and tried to readjust the rope on his wrist. "I have just sullied history. Taken the identity of a famed crossbowman that sparks a rebellion. How long must I pose in his stead? Must I go as far as to kill the lord? Surely you know the story."

"Of course I know the story," said the Doctor, rolling his head to the side along with his eyes. "What you don't understand is that things work out and if they don't, I'll make sure it works out. I'm the Doctor," he said, leaning forward and winking.

Legolas sighed and tiled his head down and to the side. "So you have told me now time and time again."

The Doctor grinned and returned to his original sitting position. "Then you should know it by now. Besides, I wouldn't have let us been tied up unless I had a plan." The Doctor bobbed his head. "Yes, I have plan. A very brilliant plan, just you see!" Just then the cart came to a halt. The guards came around and shuttled them through the doors of the overseer of Altdorf's house.

"Bow before his excellency Albrecht Gessler, Austrian Vogt of Altdorf," announced a straight-backed man standing at the side of an ornate chair, made to look like a throne. The man in the throne was resting his head on his propped up hand, a bored look in his eyes.

The Doctor bowed with flourish, his hand taking off an imaginary hat and spinning it in the process. Legolas glanced to his side, and grudgingly gave a curt bow, feeling ridiculously out of place, as his tie dangled forward with the bow.

"You are Tell?" asked the man on the throne, adjusting his posture, and leaning far back into the chair, his large belly protruding forward. Gessler laced together his ring-adorned fingers and placed them across his purple surcoat.

The Doctor smiled and pointed to Legolas. "He is!" The elf scowled.

"Ah, I have heard much of the famed marksmanship of William Tell of Bürglen"

The Doctor grinned and nodded. "Oh yes, the best of the best!" The elf deepened his scowl.

"Then pray, why did you not bow before my hat? I was appointed by a Hapsburg, do you not think me worthy?" One his hands were moved to the armrest, chubby fingers drumming it's surface. The other stroked his close cut, graying beard.

Legolas jumped in, his long experience at court making fluent in its ways. The elf bowed languidly, his head dipping down in surrender. "You are ever so worthy to have been appointed by none other than an emperor. As you had previously stated, we are but humble travelers, hailing from a town that is not as grand as the one that you command. We knew not of the rules of your fair city."

"Nevertheless!" barked Gessler. "Your actions must be punished. Send them to the stocks then set them to death!"

"Wait!" cried the Doctor. "My hair would get quite messy! You don't want this beautiful head getting rotten cabbage all mixed up with it! And what about having to pick out vegetables? I'm allergic to tomatoes! They make my left eye itchy! Why not let my friend show off his archery?"

Gessler smiled slyly and leaned forward as much as his girth would allow, his fingers creating a steeple of little sausages beneath his chin. "Yes, you have a point. You seem to value that head of yours, pray, exactly how much do you value it?"

* * *

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples," growled the Doctor. Legolas shook his head in annoyance, and took the proffered crossbow and bolts from the guard.

"Worry not over your hair," breathed Legolas, his motions unsure. "Worry more over your life."

"Why's that?" asked the Doctor absentmindedly, as he tried to balance an apple on his nose.

Legolas grasped the string and pulled up, cocking the bow. "I know not how to shoot."

The Doctor stilled and slowly righted himself, the apple rolling off his nose and into his hand. "You… You don't know how to shoot?!" Legolas shook his head, and set his gaze on the Doctor, his eyes filled with a look of fear and sadness. "You're telling me, that in all of you _'long years'_ you never _once_ picked up a bow?"

"I have seen it done many times. I never required the need to learn. I—I think that your life may be spared…with practice."

"Practice?!" shouted the Doctor, his eyes widening. "We have one practice shot. One!"

"Yes, and I managed to pull back the string!" said Legolas, a tinge of pride entered his voice.

"Oh brilliant!" said the Doctor rolling his eyes and slumping against a nearby tree. "You can pull back a string. Oh! I am done for. Dead. Finito. Kaputt. No more. To waste a perfectly good body on an arrow! I like this body. It's a good body. Dashing hair… Though maybe I'll be ginger…"

Legolas took a deep breath and, with shaking hands, slowly loaded the bow as the Doctor rambled on. "Well," stated Legolas, causing the Doctor to stop momentarily and look at the elf. "I think it's ready." Legolas said as he raised the apparatus.

"You think?!" exclaimed the Doctor, his hands exploding skywards and drifted into another long rant.

Legolas gave a shaky attempt at a reassuring smile, his eyes still jumpy and nervous. "I thought you had a plan."

"My plan required you knowing how to shoot! I thought I knew you knew how to shoot a bloody arrow! But now all this false knowing is just now knowingly getting us into trouble that I could've previously knowingly avoided if I _knew_!"

Legolas raised the bow, a slight tremble in his hands, and pulled the trigger. The arrow released with a snap and flew high over the target flying somewhere into the woods. The crowd of people that had gathered, Gessler included, laughed and jeered. Legolas' ears turned a slight shade of red. The poor shot sent the Doctor into another worried babble of words. "Brilliant! Just brilliant! I'm a dead man!"

Legolas turned to the Doctor, a worried expression across his face. "Take heart that that shot would not have been fatal."

The Doctor shook his head with another mumble of "brilliant" and "I wish my sonic screwdriver did wood." A guard approached the Doctor and herded him to a tree, where he backed him against it and placed the apple on his head. The Doctor watched as Legolas again struggled with the cocking and loading of the crossbow. The elf raised his weapon and the Doctor shut his eyes tight as he observed the elf's shaking hands.

"Stay still," called Legolas, the slight waver in his steady voice caused the Doctor to want to bolt, after all, running is how he solved these issues.

"Oh yes! Stay still he says!" retorted the Doctor, his eyes still sealed shut, but his head moved as much as he could without causing the apple to fall. "Stay still as my novice hands shoot a deadly projectile at you!" The Doctor's breathing became shallow. "Take a page from Schrödinger," mumbled the Doctor to himself. "If I open my eyes, I'll change the outcome. I can forever be in a flux of alive or dead."

Legolas sighted his target, and looked at the squirming Doctor. The elf took in his tightly closed eyes and his Elvish hearing listening to his frantic mumbling. A smirk started to form on Legolas' face. "Trust me." And with a twang the arrow released.

The Doctor paled as he heard the thud a second later, indicating the arrow had found its mark. But what mark? Alive or dead? Alive or— A cheering erupted from the crowd and the Doctor cracked his eyes ever so slightly open. Alive! The Doctor sprung away, patting himself in relief. "Oh every glorious part of me in tact!" The Doctor turned around and saw two perfect apple halves lying on the ground. The Doctor whipped back around and looked at the elf.

Legolas stood, the previous fearful and nervous countenance vanished, the bow resting comfortably against his shoulder, another bolt dangling listlessly between two of his fingers. The elf's mouth was curved upwards in a triumphant smirk. "Child's play," remarked Legolas with a wink.

The Doctor's mouth formed a large 'o' as he realized what had happened. "Oh, you cheeky little devil!" exclaimed the Doctor, his eyes narrowing. He quickly diminished the distance between them, his long coat fanning out behind him. Legolas grinned as the Doctor poked him hard in the chest. "You!"

Legolas let out a short laugh. "You should have gazed upon the fright you held!"

The Doctor scowled, then straightened himself and brushed his clothing. "I know you were lying," stated the Doctor, brushing out his shoulder. "I can feel the universe's song and I knew you were an archer. I just was playing along," the Doctor lengthened his neck as he adjusted his tie knot.

Legolas smirked again, "Of course, Doctor." At that moment Gessler approached them.

"Fine job," stated Gessler. "You friend was a pleasure to watch," The Vogt smiled, his belly shaking slightly as he gave a low laugh. "You are released. But," Gessler said, raising one pudgy finger. "Pray, why do you hold another bolt in your grasp?"

Legolas' sharp eyes drilled into the Vogt's, "Insurance," he stated, a smirk still playing across his features.

"Insurance, pray, against what evil?"

The Doctor tugged Legolas' suit, in an attempt to make the elf back down. "Don't," he hissed.

Legolas gave a quick glance to the Doctor and shook his head no. The elf turned back to Gessler, and in a steely voice uttered one word. "You."

The Vogt's face flushed a deep red and his beard quivered along with the fat in his face as rage pooled in his body. Legolas took several steps back, the Doctor following suit. Gessler raised a ring-adorned finger. "Seize them!"

The Doctor spun around, and grabbed Legolas by the wrist. "Run!"

* * *

**A/N:** And they're off! The Doctor has yet another companion that won't listen all the way and Legolas is starting to get his spark of life back. And as always, thanks for reading!

Review!

And remember: "Mix a little foolishness with your prudence: It's good to be silly at the right moment." ~ Horace


	9. (Re)Living History

**A/N: **A switching of Williams and a duck back into the TARDIS. Sorry for the late update, the Olympics and the snow that has finally fallen have me a bit sidetracked at the moment, though no fear, I already have another chapter half started. It'll be like a quick update when the weekend comes around! :)

Thanks those who reviewed: **Restrained . Freedom**, **Impossible is my reality**, **Walter Dash**, and **StardustOwl** you guys are fantastic!

* * *

**(Re)Living History**

Legolas kept a steady pace with the Doctor, his breathing barely labored. "What is the next part of your plan?" asked the elf.

"Plan? Oh yes, the plan!" the Doctor said, his arms flailing upwards for a moment. "The plan… plan… Uh," the Doctor paused and took in a couple of breaths. "Well…you ruined the plan!"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "I held true to history. _You_ did not have a plan."

"I had a plan!"

"Then what was it?"

"It was too complex for your little mind to handle. I would just waste my time explaining."

"Then I repeat myself. You did not have a plan."

The Doctor grumbled and Legolas took that as an affirmative. The elf listened to the labored breaths of the Doctor and looked around. They needed to hide somewhere. As if he was reading his thoughts, the Doctor grabbed the elf's wrist and steered him off onto a path into the woods. Legolas tried to jerk away from his grasp, annoyed at the amount of manhandling he's been receiving. "Here!" shouted the Doctor and dove into the bushes, taking Legolas along with him.

The elf let out a small gasp of surprise as he landed somewhat ungracefully next to the Doctor. "What is the meaning—" started the elf, but was cut off by the Doctor's hand over his mouth. The elf scowled and batted away the offending hand.

"Shh! I've got a plan. A real plan, mind you," whispered the Doctor.

"This 'real plan' would entail what exactly?"

"Well with you going and messing up the whole Tell thing, I thought we'd have to do a bit of a Tell swap around and well, be on our merry ways. Go to somewhere more exciting than this boring time and place." The Doctor paused and patted a bit of foliage that was at his side, "No offence," he whispered to the plant. The Time Lord turned his attention back to the elf. "So the plan is simple. Hopefully. I have no idea how tiny your brain really is… Find Tell and set him off onto his normal path, we exit before the planet implodes and or all of the guinea pigs turn into ducks with the sole purpose to change the planetary tilt…" The Doctor trailed off and Legolas nodded, lost for words.

"How will we find him?"

"Oh, that! Yes, yes yes. I thought of that too. He should be coming in ten, n—"

"A set of footsteps approach."

"Oi!" exclaimed the Doctor. "That's him! You're not supposed to ruin my perfectly timed countdown!"

"I merely alert you to a possible danger," came Legolas' clipped response.

"But I _know_ you can't just run around ruining people's displays of cleverness. This is not a competition."

"I am aware of this fact."

"Good. Now I can increase the perceived size of your brain to more than a ball bearing," the Doctor grinned.

Legolas let out an exasperated sigh. The supposed Tell's footsteps grew dangerously close. "He approaches."

The Doctor smiled and nodded his head. "Yup," he said with a wink, popping the 'p.'

A pair of brown boots made their way into the two's restricted view. They stopped, turning slowly to the two's hiding place. Legolas felt the Doctor tense beside him, preparing to spring, but before he could protest, the Doctor sprung up, dragging the elf with him. "Hello!" shouted the Doctor, waving energetically.

William Tell stepped back in surprise and raised his bow in defense. "State your intentions," commanded Tell, his body tense and ready to spring into action.

The Doctor smiled and casually moved Tell's weapon aside. "Hello," he repeated again. "You must be William Tell. I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Liam. Now could you please take your clothes off?"

* * *

Legolas found himself scowling yet again this day. "Why did I have to go first?" growled the elf, who was currently stripped down to his boxers, his suit and shoes in a heap next to him.

"Weren't you listening?" asked the Doctor. "He's not just going to strip down to his birthday suit without you doing it first. We just met him after all."

"I understand. I simply…" Legolas trailed off.

"Oh has my eloquent friend lost his words?" quipped the Doctor.

"No," snipped Legolas. He turned to William and smiled, trying to look as dignified as possible in his undressed state. "As you can see Master Tell, we simply need a switch of clothing. No harm is meant."

William nodded curtly. "Very well, but before I even touch my belt, pray, tell me why you flee."

"Truthfully, Master Tell, we have taken your place amongst the heroes of history. We are righting our wrongs now. Take your rightful laurels in the form my clothes." Legolas paused, unsure how much he should tell the man. "I warn you, Master Tell, you shall be imprisoned, though you shall triumph and become a hero of your people. I beg you, uphold your mantel," Legolas dipped his head to the side in respect.

"I am nothing but a simple woodsmen," commented Tell.

"Oh," stated the Doctor, shaking his head to the side. "Oh, you are so much more."

William cast his eyes upon both the Doctor and Legolas, then took a deep breath and set his weapon down on the ground, reaching for the buckle of his quiver strap. "Very well. Though a sane man may cast you out as demons persuading a man to a sure death there is a truth you both hold in your eyes. I shall cooperate."

* * *

Legolas was worried as he entered through the doors of the TARDIS again. "Will he be well?"

The Doctor turned around from his place by the main console. "Hmm?" questioned the Time Lord, his hands already poised to flip the switches to leave. "Oh yes! William. Yeah, he's alright. Well…. Do you smell burning cookies?"

"No…"

"Then everything is just fine! Burned cookies are the worst." The Doctor turned a few knobs and flipped a large switch. The TARDIS groaned in response as it started to dematerialize from its current space-time coordinates. "So with such a botched adventure, let's head somewhere else, yeah?"

Legolas shrugged. "Then let us embark on yet another adventure." The elf climbed the steps to the main console and paused. "But first," he said, switching to back to his native language. "I must rid myself of these foul clothes. This man must have never bathed in his life."

"You do smell a bit ripe," commented the Doctor.

"Thank you," grumbled Legolas.

"There a wardrobe straight ahead , third door to the right. Feel free to pick anything out. I have a little bit of everything… Or we can put some holographic clothes on if you feel like a little bit of nothing."

"I shall make do with your proffered wardrobe," said Legolas as he walked quickly towards the wardrobe room and stepped inside.

It was a massive room filled with seemingly everything he could think of and more. Although there was a half-hearted attempt at organizing the articles of clothing, they were still in a general state of disarray. A small label caught the elf's eye, amongst a concentrated section of shelves and hangers near the front filled with women's clothes. "Rose." Legolas arched his eyebrow in curiosity. Upon further inspection, there were small labels scattered all around the room with a cluster of clothing around each. Filing the observation away to ask the Doctor later, Legolas set out to find some decent clothes to wear.

The Doctor was staring intently at a blue-tinted screen when Legolas came down the stairs. The Time Lord looked up as the elf approached him and snapped out of his reverie. "Ah! And so we see more of the true Liam!"

Legolas smiled. "Long has it been since I donned clothes such as these." The elf was dressed in a simple forest green tunic with brown leggings and leather archer's boots, his entire selection reminded him of his uniform he wore frequently on patrols in Mirkwood.

"Are you tired?" asked the Doctor. "I suppose it's early in the morning by now in London. Some people get a bit of… jet lag… as humans say."

"I am not human. Fatigue does not plague me as greatly."

The Doctor grinned. "Excellent! Well, since you shot that apple quite smartly off my head, I thought you'd like to see the tournament of the Tezim. They're a seemingly simple race, but every seven years they hold a contest with a bow like device. The winner gets to rule the army, the losers all have to wear miniature pig-like creatures on their head. Quite fun to watch that part."

Legolas gave an unsure smile. "Very well, look forward to the show." The Doctor grinned and pulled a large lever, the TARDIS responding in turn with a familiar, mechanical wheezing, groaning sound.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, that's nice; Legolas is back into his old clothes. Weird having to remember he was in a suit and tie… They'll be onto another adventure next time, so stay tuned! Or however that works...

Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!

And remember: "If you understood everything I said, you'd be me" ~ Miles Davis


	10. Sidetracked

**A/N: **The Doctor and Legolas talk of pasts, and an attempted trip goes awry. Thanks to: **StardustOwl** and **Restrained . Freedom** your reviews make my day.

As always, thanks to my beta **Oakwyrm**!

* * *

**Sidetracked**

Legolas laughed as he entered the TARDIS again. "You are correct, that was quite the show!"

"Told you so," The Doctor grinned and tossed a promotional pig-like plush doll at the elf.

Legolas caught it and tossed the toy back at the Doctor, "I did not lose." The Doctor batted it back to the elf. The two continued to exchange the plush like a hot potato until Legolas allowed it to fall to the ground, leaning back on the railing with a content sigh and a smile.

"Oi!" exclaimed the Doctor, snatching up the toy. "I paid good money for that! Don't let Mr. Snuffles get dirty." The Doctor brushed off any offending dirt form its fur and placed it in a nook on the main console.

"You are indeed a strange man," commented Legolas with a smile.

The Doctor placed a spread hand on his chest. "Me? Strange? You haven't seen strange yet if you think I'm, strange."

"Then I fret to know what is truly strange." The Doctor rolled his eyes at the statement.

"A grand adventure, Doctor! Befitting of a last. It lightens burdened heart to know there are creatures and fantastical worlds beyond comprehension hidden in the stars. Long have I gazed upon the cold and distant beauty of the night sky." Legolas straightened himself out, smoothing down his tunic. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Never will it be the same. It has been a pleasure knowing you."

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion. "This is sounding like a goodbye."

"Is it not?" asked Legolas, his head tilting slightly to the side in question.

"Why would it be? You're not sick of it already, are you?"

"No, I do not think I would tire of such adventure easily."

"Then why do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, looking a bit hurt.

"I did not say I wished to leave. I merely recall words of _one_ last adventure. I do not wish to impose, and shall bow out gracefully."

The Doctor scrunched up his face and waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Pah! What's one more one last adventure and then another?" You're in the TARDIS. _Time_ and relative dimensions in space. You can have infinite one last adventures! Nothing's happened back in that dull apartment of yours. We've got all the time in the world!" The Doctor smiled and spread his arms wide.

Legolas bit his lower lip, hesitant to comply. "I am unsure—"

"No," stated the Doctor simply, cutting off Legolas' protest. "Stop! Basta! Arrêt!" the Doctor drew his sonic screwdriver out of his inner pocket and pointed it at the elf. "Stopping the unsure with my unsure-stopper," he said as he activated his sonic screwdriver and waved it around.

"B—"

"Nope," said the Doctor and intensified his gestures.

"D—"

"No."

"Doctor!" snapped Legolas. The Doctor turned off his sonic screwdriver and tucked it away.

"Fine," said the Doctor, pouting as he elongated the 'i.'

"If you would allow me speech," started the elf, an annoyed edge to his voice. "I would agree to a continuation of these adventures, although with hesitant heart."

"You know what would fix your hesitancy? Sleeping on it, as humans say with their funny little sayings, because I don't mean literally, that would be weird." The Doctor pulled down a monitor and cranked a couple of knobs. "Here. We'll settle you in with a nice bedroom and you can take a snooze. Just like a home away from home, except on a time and space travelling ship!"

"If you insist."

"Oh I insist!" The Doctor beckoned the elf over to the monitor with a sway of his head. "Come here, you get to be the mastermind behind your room."

Legolas approached the monitor, which displayed a layout of Legolas' current room, just as he had seen it when he first stepped in. "Now," started the Doctor. "The TARDIS is telepathic so all you have to do is think hard about your room design. Now I don't suspect every single detail will come through since your brain is probably not too precise, and she's not used to your brain either…" The Doctor trailed off, his finger tapping the side of his mouth. "Just imagine what you want. Memories work best, but if you can imagine it, it can become reality. Take a moment, and when you're ready focus on it." The Doctor pushed another button, and fell silent.

Legolas paused, unsure of which home he wished to represent on the TARDIS. As he paged through all of his fond memories of his homes thought his thousands of years, he kept resting on his room in the Mirkwood palace. Legolas had thought this feeling of homesickness for Eryn Lasgalen had worn away in the first hundred years of his time on Earth, but it had recently rekindled with the small hope that the Doctor had offered. Now thoughts of his old home had resurfaced more frequently.

The elf closed his eyes, making his decision. Taking a deep breath, he plunged head-first into the pool of memories of his Elven home. In his mind, he placed a hand on the heavy wooden door of his room, feeling the familiar roughness of wood and the coolness of the metal handle. He took in the smell of the forest, coming through the window and the slight sound of creak of the door on its hinges and the whisper of his feet on the wood floor. He took in every detail his sharp Elven eyes saw every day when living there. The poster bed and intricately crafted arching ceilings. The smell of wax when working late at his desk and the memory of the feel of his silky sheets as he sat down.

Legolas completed his swim through his memories, and snapped his eyes open. He released a breath that he wasn't aware he was hold and blinked slowly, gazing at the monitor and the room he had created.

"Good job!" complimented the Doctor. "You've got quite the memory up there."

Legolas nodded numbly. His heart felt oddly heavy at the amount of old memories he had dug up. Legolas pushed them down, as a wave of homesickness past over him and physically shook himself. The elf allowed the soothing, cool relief of the present to wash over himself, and looked up at the Doctor, who smiled kindly at him. "I know how memories of times gone by feel. So go, take as much time as you need." The Doctor placed a hand on the elf's shoulders, gently moving him towards the direction of his room.

Legolas collapsed on his bed, taking in its familiar feel and smell. "Contain yourself," commanded Legolas, sitting up and placing his head in his hands. "Too many memories plague you of late. Focus. Emotional turmoil gets you naught." The elf righted himself and started to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. He paused in his movements and cast his eyes on the doors. "Ah, but how my heart yearns to pass through those doors and appear in Middle Earth." Legolas shook himself again. "Speak not of such things. Take proffered advice and sleep." Not bothering to change Legolas climbed into the bed and reluctantly slipped into the realm of dreams.

* * *

A large explosion snapped Legolas awake. The elf sprung to his feet, sheets fluttered down, disregarded in haste. Tense and ready to jump into action, he ran down out of the room, bursting through the doors. Legolas looked down to the main console room where the Doctor had just righted himself and was dusting off his jacket. The Doctor looked up and smiled at the startled elf. "Don't mind me! Just trying to hook up something."

"May I ask what?"

"Well," started the Doctor, scratching the back of his head. "That whole promise of returning home? Yeah, trying to make that happen. The TARDIS is a tad finicky about jumping dimensions…"

Legolas smiled warmly and descended the stairs. "Your effort is greatly appreciated, Doctor. I do understand, though, the futility of this attempt."

"Nothing is impossible!" said the Doctor, wagging his finger at the elf. "The word itself says 'I'm possible!'" Another small explosion erupted from the main console, showering the deck with sparks. "Uh-oh," stated the Doctor, moving his arm down from the shielding position it held. "We're going somewhere. I think its attempting to run the sequence too soo—" The TARDIS rocked and the Doctor struggled to stay upright, grabbing onto the railing. "Hold on! We're in for a bumpy ride!"

* * *

The Doctor waved the smoke out of his face as the TARDIS finally came to a stop. "Well I guess we better find out where we are." The Doctor walked over the TARDIS doors and opened them, peering outwards. He turned back towards the expectant elf and gave a quirky smile. "I don't suppose your home consists of a large, white metallic dome?" Legolas shook his head. "Then I don't think we're in the right place."

Legolas appeared next the Doctor and took a look for himself. It was then that the lights that ringed the dome started to flash red and a siren that caused Legolas to grit his teeth sound. An electric voice came out of hidden speakers. "Intruders in maximum security area. Code red. Immediate transport to maximum holding cell."

Legolas turned to the Doctor. "I do believe we are far from home."

* * *

**A/N: **Well it seems the pair have landed in a bit of a pickle. Let's see what's going to happen! As always thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!

And remember: "If trouble comes when you least expect it, then maybe the thing to do is to always expect it." ~Cormac McCarthy


	11. Armory

**A/N: **The Doctor and Legolas need a plan to get them out of this mess… Large cookies to my reviewers: **Lawrian**, **StardustOwl**, and **Restrained . Freedom**.

Another big thanks to my beta **Oakwyrm**!

* * *

**Armory**

_An electric voice came out of hidden speakers. "Intruders in maximum security area. Code red. Immediate transport to maximum holding cell."_

_Legolas turned to the Doctor. "I do believe we are far from home."_

As the world rematerialized around them again, the two took in their new surroundings. Not much was different from what they first glanced at. A large white dome encased them. The walls were smooth except for three-quarters of the way up there were lights and small metal boxes ringing the wall.

The Doctor stepped completely out of the TARDIS, but before he could take another step, a small flying orb buzzed in front of his face. It lit up red, as it spoke in the same electronic voice that announced their arrest. "Life forms detected. Logged" The small orb flitted around the TARDIS and beeped occasionally before settling back in front of the Doctor. "Vessel logged. Remain contained until representative is available." The orb blinked blue a couple of times. "Calculating. Estimated time: 856 years, 92 days, 17 hours, 53 minutes." The orb glowed yellow for a couple of seconds, before switching off to pure white and disappearing in a small hole at the top of the dome.

"Well that doesn't sound too promising," said the Doctor, turning to his companion, who had also stepped out of the TARDIS. "I suppose we better figure a way out of this mess, unless you want to spend your lifetime knitting."

* * *

Legolas was sitting, back against the main console, with a notebook in hand. The Doctor was below the metal flooring, trying to wire an escape route. The two were both immersed in their work, and the only sounds were that of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver and Legolas' pencil.

The Doctor frowned as he hooked up yet another set of cables. A small spark erupted and the Doctor let out a yelp of surprise and released the cables. Legolas, peered over his notebook down at the Doctor with a small concerned furrow in his brow. "Are you faring well?"

The Doctor looked up from his lower position amongst the circuitry. He was covered in various wires and cabling, his sonic screwdriver grasped firmly in his teeth. He released the small metallic box he had in his hand and transferred his sonic screwdriver to his hand. The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh. "No, there's these damper fields that won't let me do anything and some circuits got fried with that rough landing."

"Is there anything I may assist with?"

"No, I don't think you could do anything different..." The two lapsed back into silence. The Doctor looked up from his work and towards the elf. "What are you writing?"

Legolas peered over his work, "Not writing, drawing."

"Then what are you _drawing_."

"What is around me."

"Hmm," replied the Doctor, turning his attention back to his work. The high-pitched sound of the sonic screwdriver sounded twice more before the Doctor spoke again. "Did you do all those drawings I saw?"

"Nay, not all. Though they are a large part of my collection. Name me love-sick fool, though I find I certain comfort in the remembrance of times long gone."

"That can be dangerous," stated the Doctor, prying off a panel.

"Dangerous it may be, though when one loses sight of their past, how may one stay true to themselves?"

The Doctor smiled slightly. "Just because I said it was dangerous doesn't mean I don't do it."

"I wonder," started Legolas, tapping his pencil to the side of his mouth. "Of all the infinite rooms in this vessel, have you a favorite?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I have many favorites, though I have to say the library. Or the pool."

"The library?"

"Why yes, knowledge is wonderful! And history, though sometimes dark, is its own gem. I have the entire Encyclopedia of Gallifrey down there bottled up neatly. It's nice to listen to others tell stories sometimes," the Doctor trailed off, his voice wistful.

"You speak truly, Doctor," commented the elf softly.

Another silence stretched between them, more acute than the others. The Doctor finally piped up, cutting through the heavy silence. "This technology is quite advanced, not as advanced as my girl here, but since they caught us in a compromised situation… Well… But anyways, never fear my good friend! I won't let them win!" At that, the Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver to the box now on the ground. The box promptly exploded, causing both parties to reel back. A clang sounded and the Doctor let out a mumbled curse as he clutched his head, which had made contact with the flooring above.

Legolas cautiously returned to his position. "I assume victory was not achieved?"

The Doctor let out a disgruntled sigh and plopped the remaining pieces of the box on the ground, leaning back against some paneling. Picking out a few pieces of shrapnel from his hair, the Doctor replied. "No dear Eldar, victory was not achieved… that time." He absentmindedly flicked a couple of pieces of metal box that landed on his jacket away. "It's just not working! Everything that I try to do gets backfired by these bloody dampening fields."

Legolas set down his notebook and furrowed his brow in thought. The elf crawled over and looked into the hole the Doctor had created.

"The controls for the dampening field is accessible, yes?"

The Doctor looked up. "The remote projectors are, but if they're gone, it should be enough to escape to fix her up."

"Is there any way to disable them from here?"

"There's no way to get them without flying the TARDIS, which is not going to happen and my sonic screwdriver is being blocked by them. Unless you have wings that you're not telling me about?" Legolas shook his head. "Quite a pickle. I like pickles, the food, that is. Don't like the trouble, though. Maybe I like the trouble. It's what I'm good at," the Doctor flashed a quick smile.

Legolas tilted his head to the side in thought. "Show me these projectors."

"I don't know how looking at them will help. Unless…" the Doctor's voice raised a tad. "…you have some fancy laser eyesight?"

"No, sorry."

The Doctor's shoulders deflated. "Well, I guess I could take a break." The Doctor climbed out of the hole in the flooring and walked out of the TARDIS. The large, empty containment dome greeted them.

The Doctor took a few paces forward in order to see the entirety of the ring of small protruding objects towards the top of the dome. "Those blobs," said the Doctor pointing to six evenly spaced black rectangles on the ringing wall. "Are the projectors. They should have exposed wires, but they're self-healing so we'd only have about ten seconds to down all of them so I can stop the self-healing with my sonic before an alarm will sound, and well something bad would probably happen."

"I see the wires you speak of. A small window exists in the cover. There are three: black, red, and blue set in parallel lines." Legolas turned his gaze back to the Doctor who was scowling.

"This is not a sight competition."

"I did not name it as such. Though," Legolas flashed a small smile. "You have just lost at your created competition."

"That's—" Legolas brushed off the Doctor's protests with a question.

"These wires, would an arrow have the ability to pierce them?"

The Doctor stopped his spluttering and straightened himself. "Yes, I suppose it could... But that's just... Why…" The Doctor scratched the back of his head before coming to a conclusion. "Oh! You want to… yes, well… But… I thought…"

"Doctor, complete your thoughts."

"Hmm, yes. The red wire should do it, it always is the red wire. How uncreative. But didn't you hear the ten second spiel, or were you not listening to my cleverness?"

"I heard you quite clearly. I think it time to discard technology and return to roots," said Legolas, a smile forming on his lips. "Does the TARDIS have an armory?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, Legolas is slowly getting back to his old "elf," as my lovely beta put it :) Thanks for reading! Reviews welcome!

And remember: "Never let success get to your head, and never let failure get to your heart." ~Unknown


	12. Precision

**A/N: **Legolas shows off some more. Keys are found and the situation is bigger than first thought. Sorry for the late post, it was my mum's birthday on Saturday, and well the Oscars on Sunday … and general laziness... (but we don't talk about that :) )

Big thanks to my reviewers: **Impossible is my reality**, **Lawrian**, **StardustOwl**, and **Restrained . Freedom**! As always, you guys are amazing!

And thanks to my beta, **Oakwyrm**!

* * *

**Precision**

"_I heard you quite clearly. I think it time to discard technology and return to roots," said Legolas, a smile forming on his lips. "Does the TARDIS have an armory?"_

"I… well…" the Doctor huffed and frowned. "I'm not really sure." He tapped his temple. "I suppose there's an armory. Somewhere she must've created one. I don't know _why_ I'd ever need one…" the Doctor turned and reentered the TARDIS. He walked over to the main console and hit a few buttons before dragging the monitor and a keyboard over. After a few more keystrokes, the Doctor turned to Legolas. "Ah! Well she _does_ have an armory. It was way, way, way, way… way, yes that's the right amount, in the back. I moved it closer, though, right next to the pantry so we can grab a sweet on the way.

* * *

The Doctor was happily munching on a small bag of colored gummies when the two entered the armory. "Would you like one?" asked the Doctor offering the bag of sweets to the elf. Legolas shook his head. "Shame, they're quite good."

Legolas turned his attention back to the room they had stepped into. At first, the room appeared to be disorganized and cluttered, but at second glance, the clusters of weapons were organized by time period, and scattered around. The Doctor stopped eating and stuffed the unfinished bag into his jacket. He picked up a pistol and turned it in his hands. "Curious, I never thought that the TARDIS would create a room like this. I don't like guns, I don't know why I would have a room full of them…"

"The mysteries of the world," replied Legolas, who picked an aisle and started to walk down it.

"There shouldn't be mysteries in my own TARDIS! I should know everything."

"No one knows everything," called Legolas, from behind a shelf.

The Doctor pouted. "Speak for yourself."

Legolas let out a short laugh. "Very well, Doctor."

"Well, I'll leave you to your room of sharp things. I for one think my sonic is just perfect."

"For it has aided us greatly in current plight," quipped Legolas.

The Doctor scowled. "Don't get smart with me, mister!" Legolas laughed again. "As I was saying, I'll leave you to your toys. I'm going to do real work."

"Do you doubt my abilities?" asked Legolas, as he picked up a small dagger, testing its weight. The Doctor was silent. "Was the apple not enough? Very well, set up an archery range and I will prove that I make no false claim."

The Doctor grumbled. "Fine," and left the room.

Legolas shook his head at the Doctor's behavior, and returned his attention to the bow in his hands. He tested the flex by pulling back the string, unsatisfied, he returned the bow back to its position on the shelf and moved onto the next one he could find.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was tinkering with the main console and sharing a conversation with the TARDIS. "After all of these years you still surprise me," the Doctor sighed and used the cloth he was holding to wipe the console. The Doctor smiled fondly and went to polish a lever. "I suppose it keeps the relationship fresh. I'm surprised you don't tire of me… I tire of me…But I guess I change enough," The Doctor winked and halted his cleaning and brought out the bag of his sweets, leaning against the console, he popped another brightly colored gummy in his mouth.

An image of his former self performing the same action flashed in the Doctor's mind. "Oh, I do suppose old habits die hard. You can't blame someone for having a treat." The TARDIS sent another picture of old, hard candies scattered around in the circuitry. "Well I'm a bit messy, you can't blame me. I get quite busy saving universes and all."

Legolas cleared his throat, causing the Doctor to look up. The elf had a simple leather quiver strapped to his back and a delicately curved longbow resting easily in his hand. "So you've found something?"

Legolas smiled. "Indeed I have, Doctor. You possess quite the collection."

The Doctor patted the TARDIS. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder if she holds a universe in the cargo bay… Well… technically… there's… never mind," the Doctor shook his head. "Your promised practice field is right by your room. To the right of your room that is. Unless we're on a non-dimensional plain… I never really realize when that happens until I look down at my left foot and say that's my left foot and realize that I can't call it my left foot." The Doctor looked down at his feet. "Left foot, right foot," he stated and wiggled each foot in acknowledgement. "Yeah, to the right of your room."

Legolas caught himself gazing at his own feet, and snapped his head back up. "Yes, thank you Doctor. If need arises, find me there."

"Have fun with your pointy sticks!" Legolas smiled slightly as he turned and left.

* * *

Legolas grinned as the arrow hit the center of his target again. Footsteps altered the elf to the Doctor's presence. Legolas spun around and loosed an arrow, which landed squarely in between the Doctor's feet. The Doctor leapt back with a shout of surprise. "Oi! You can't just _do_ that."

"No harm befell you," said the elf, a smile dancing across his face.

"But what if it did? These dashing shoes would have a hole in them, not to mention my foot! I've already lost a hand!"

"Come now, Doctor, did you not come to witness my skill with the bow?" The Doctor grumbled and mumbled something about not knowing yet. Legolas laughed and drew another arrow, smoothly splitting the previous in two.

* * *

"Ready?" Legolas nodded. The high-pitched buzz from the sonic screwdriver filled the air, but Legolas pushed it aside. It was only him and his targets. The elf pulled back the string, feathered fletching pushed his cheek. Sharp, elven eyes focused on his target. With no hesitation, Legolas loosed the arrow. In a quick, fluid motion, Legolas fit another arrow with hands that moved quicker than sight.

Each arrow hit its mark with remarkable speed, and the whirring of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver halted a few moments afterwards. "Quickly, into the TARDIS!"

* * *

"Ah, nice to be out of that cage," remarked the Doctor as he flung open the TARDIS doors.

"We are not yet far from danger."

"Ah, I suppose not, but when is it ever far away when I'm around?" the Doctor smiled.

Legolas stepped out of the door and gazed around. The TARDIS was situated on the edge of a dry canyon. A relevantly flat, red landscape panned out in all directions. In the middle of the wide canyon sat a large white dome, glittering in the sun. "Where are we?"

The Doctor shrugged. "I don't righty know right now… But the TARDIS wasn't able to move very far on the space-coordinates, let alone time… Unless you want to be turned into a turtle…." Legolas shook his head and looked back down at the dome. The Doctor kicked the ground softly, his shoes getting coated with red dust. "Well the TARDIS is on a self-repair cycle, it'll take a while to finish, since the circuits got pretty fried…" Legolas nodded in acknowledgement. The Doctor glanced up, from his shoes to the elf, who was still staring at the structure below. A glint of metal caught the Doctor's eyes. "Liam?"

Legolas turned around and faced the Doctor. "Yes?"

"The key, what's it for?"

The elf brought his hands up to his chest and felt the key dangling from the chain around his neck. "I had not noticed it had been dislodged." Legolas gazed down at the bit of metal in his hand. "This key," he stated as he placed it back into his tunic, hiding it from view. "Is the key to my greatest treasures." Legolas smiled wistfully as he recalled all the nights he opened up the drawer of his letters, notes, and mementoes of the past.

The Doctor smiled and withdrew a key of his own on a chain from his shirt. "The key to my greatest treasure," he stated and patted the side of the TARDIS before tucking the key safely away.

Legolas was about to reply when a sound caught his attention. The elf whipped around and focused his eyes on the dome. "Someone cries out."

The Doctor stepped closer to the edge of the canyon. "What do you see?"

Legolas set his mouth in a hard line, unconsciously reaching for a knife he tucked into his belt. "Trouble."

* * *

**A/N:** Uh, oh…

Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are welcome!

And remember: "Once you can accept the universe as matter expanding into nothing that is something, wearing stripes with plaid comes easy." ~Albert Einstein


End file.
